ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Unknown, Lost, or non-English Adaptations
Unconfirmed productions This list concerns film productions that have since been unproduced and have not recieved any new updates since their announcements. These additions may have been cancelled entirely or are forthcoming: * L. Frank Baum's The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, last updates in 2016 *''Warriors of Oz, Syfy produced miniseries with last updates in 2013 *Dorothy, a medical drama with last updates in 2013 *Dorothy Must Die, based on the book series with last updates in 2014 *Red Brick Road, alternate Oz sci-fi with last updates in 2013 *Yellow Brick Road, animated musical with last updates in 2016. *The Land of Oz (2020), last updates in 2015 Unknown or lost productions (Please redit this list if adaptions are found and/or are made more widely available) *The Fairylogue and Radio-Plays, the very first silent Oz movie made in 1908 which adapted [[The Wonderful Wizard of Oz|The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, ]]The Marvelous Land of Oz,'' Ozma of Oz, and ''John Dough and the Cherub'''' and produced by L. Frank Baum himself through the Selig Polyscope Company. **Selig Ployscope is also believed to have made Dorothy and the Scarecrow in Oz'' which was loosely based on Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz, The Land of Oz which was loosely based on The Marvelous Land of Oz, and a re-release of John Dough and the Cherub after the The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1910) was made based on film data from the era. *An adaptation of The Marvelous Land of Oz entitled The Land of Oz (1932) that reportably featured the Meglin Kiddies. *The Magic of Oz (cartoon), year created is unknown along with what production company. *The Wizard of Oz radio show, all episode audio tracks are believed to be lost. *A 1950 televised Wizard of Oz puppet show by Burr Tillstrom. *A 1976 episode of Sesame Street which featured Margaret Hamilton reprising her role as the Wicked Witch of the West. The episode only aired once and has yet to resurface after bring considerably banned just because her character was deemed frightening to children. *W krainie czarnoksiężnika Oza (1983-85), episodes only in Polish. *The Wizard of Oz (1995), a modern-day British adaptation starring Denise van Outen as Dorothy which is said to be a more adult version of the story with elements taken from Return to Oz (film). *The Oz Kids, all episodes deemed unavailable in English though some have been found in German. *Tales of the Wizard of Oz; exact number and listing of all animated shorts is unknown as a selective number have only been released through online uploads. *The series The Wonderful Galaxy of Oz, all 26 episodes believed to be in Japanese except for a shortened English movie version. *A pilot or at least key scenes for the canceled Lost in Oz (Tim Burton Project) are believed to have been filmed. Copies of the script have resurfaced and cost a few hundread dollars. *''Adventures in the Emerald City'', other Russian films, and even computer games based on the alternate Magic Land series are only in Russian. Category:Cartoons Category:Anime Category:Adaptations